This study will evaluate the eficacy of monotherpy versus combination antiretroviral therapy in patients with CD4 counts between 300 and 600/mm3 and no prior antiretroviral experience and to compare the relative virologic efficacy of d4T alone or in combination with ZDV in the absence or presence of ZDV experience.